


for who could ever learn to love a beast?

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection of Stucky AU's [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes as Hades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, King of Hell Bucky Barnes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Creatures, Misunderstood Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as Persephone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Witch Natasha Romanov, Witch Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky fall in love against the wishes of the Gods.____For the anon that asked for a Hades and Persephone AU!





	for who could ever learn to love a beast?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does the prompt justice. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one. Any mistakes are my own. I have read over this but my eyes are tired.

* * *

Steve was _protected_ , shall we say.

His mother Sarah, also known as Demeter to the humans, was very worried about him. You see, he was a beautiful man that many had shown interest in and it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Steve, _she just didn’t trust anyone else_. Steve grew up shielded from the outside world with only his art and books as friends. He socialised with people his mother agreed on but other than that, he wasn’t allowed to venture further than her eyes sight.

Which meant he spent most of his time in Olympus. Never venturing lower to Earth or lower still, to the Underworld. His other protector, Sarah’s ally, Joseph, known as Zeus to the humans and Steve’s father, was adamant on keeping Steve with inside the barriers of Olympus. And as leader of the Olympians everyone did their bit to follow his rules.

Steve didn’t have many friends outside of the boring men and women his mother and father deemed worthy of his time. The only friends he really had, of his own choosing, were Peggy, a daughter of Hecate, was allowed to and fro from her home in the Underworld and she would often visit Steve when Demeter was not looking. Peggy had magic on her side and could disguise herself as a bird to slip under Joseph’s radar. And Natasha, another daughter of Hecate. Both of them were witches and could easily sneak him out, but after the last time, when they got caught, Steve was forbidden from seeing the two witchy women.

Hence, all the secrecy.

Steve missed his friends. Natasha with her red hair and bright eyes. Round face and mind full of tricks. Peggy with her brunette hair, light brown eyes and warm smile. He missed Peggy’s hugs and her mind full of spells, he missed Natasha with her black nail varnish that she let him borrow and the stories she could tell him of her lover, a man on Earth named Clint.

His forlorn mood soon dwindled and a cunning plan took its place. For Steve was rebellious and brave and sought to escape his parents rule. It should be known that though Steve spent hours in his gardens or creating art with his lithe fingers, that he was far more than a pretty face. His bright sky blue eyes and hair that looks like it was made from golden sunlight, his fair skin without fault and pretty freckles that adorned his cheeks, may be a pleasing sight, but behind that, was a brilliant mind, capable of an escape plot.

So, on one fateful night, Steve ran away with the help of his witchy friends. They cloaked him invisible and together, they ran out into the dark night, down into the depths of the Underworld.

“I cannot believe that worked!” Steve laughed, shaking off the invisibility spell once Peggy and Natasha took him into their home, a small house down a long winding road, cobbled pathed and littered with black and midnight blue roses.

“You must meet the King himself,” Natasha smiled. Her red hair seemed to glow around her pretty face, eyes alight with mischief. “He will want to introduce himself.” All three of them were wearing clocks. Peggy’s was a soft purple, Natasha’s a dark red and Steve’s a midnight blue.

“What will your mother say?” Steve asked, suddenly worried that news might get back to his family.

Peggy waved it off. Her red lips shone in the twinkling Underworld light. Their small cottage lit with candles and charms to ward out bad energies. “She will not mind. She does not like those folk above. Too prissy and stuck up.”

“You’re telling me,” Steve giggled. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Peggy grinned. Her curly hair fell around her shoulders. Lips brighter than Steve’s own. Teeth as white as paper. “Come now, you must meet Bucky.”

*

Peggy and Natasha led Steve out of their home. It was a small place shrouded by trees, underneath a midnight blue sky. It was bewitched to reflect the land above. Of course, this wasn’t the part of the Underworld where death and judgement took place.

They walked down a winding path, smiling at fellow witches or other creatures that the Olympians judged harshly. The further they walked, they passed forests and a library. To the left, down another very long road, was the path to judgement and if Steve listened hard enough, he could hear the screams of those that deserved all the pain coming to them.

“If you keep walking that way, you’ll come to these grand gates. Inside are Bucky’s most trusted advisers and they sentence people to whatever punishment,” Natasha explained, “Bucky only deals with the real nasty ones.”

“We’re nearing his palace,” Peggy smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ahead, Steve gaped. The sky had changed to a darker blue with stars shining. Atop a hill, lit up with floating laps and fireflies, flower pots and other small houses, was a castle. It was beautiful; turrets and tall tops, roofs and windows that overlooked the entire land.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said, breathless.

“Trust me, the inside is even better,” Peggy smirked and the three of them continued on their adventure to the King of the Underworld.

*

The gates surrounding Bucky’s home were guarded by a couple of men and women. The first man that approached them wore a large hat and had a cheeky smile. “Who’s this fella?” he asked. He had a ginger beard and moustache.

“Greetings Dum Dum,” Natasha nodded, “this is Steve. Our friend.”

“You stole Olympus’s prize person,” he chuckled, “wow. You’re in trouble.”

“I came with them, willingly,” Steve bristled. “I wanted to come here.”

Dum Dum bowed his head, “my apologises, Steve.” He straightened and smiled at him, “I did not mean any disrespect. It’s just. Your name carries weight around here. The Gods will not be happy.”

Steve shook his head, “screw the Gods. Except my mother, because I love her but I needed a break.” He laughed, “are we able to pass through?”

“For you?” Dum Dum chuckled, “anytime.” The gates opened and Natasha gave one the other guards a playful wink before they moved on through.

Upon reaching the grand doors, another guard appeared. He was tall and wore a pretty smile. “Good evening witches and…prince of Olympus. My name is James, but you may call me Monty.”

“Hey Monty,” Peggy smiled, patting his arm like he was a friend.

The doors opened and in walked Steve, Natasha and Peggy. The ceiling was made to reflect the night sky and upon each of the glass walls were lamps hanging. It smelt like burning candles and perfume. Red rugged floors adorned the palace and ahead of them were a set of large stairs climbing higher. They seemed to be in a type of lobby area, with plush sofas and a fireplace.  

“Come on, he’s through here,” Natasha said, leading them down a corridor lined with rooms and lavish paintings. Through glass, golden plated doors, was a throne room.

“Tasha, what have I told you about brinin’ in visitors –?” The man speaking cut himself off, upon seeing Steve. He was most beautiful man Steve had ever seen.

He had piercing blue eyes, tan skin and long dark hair, pulled up in a messy bun. Steve’s breath caught in his throat. His heart jumped a beat. He’d heard stories about the leader of the Underworld; that he was  cruel and unjust. But this man’s eyes seemed purer than the bluest oceans Steve had ever seen. His lips were as red as a roses and though he was dressed in all black, he looked like a shining sun amongst a dark night.

“Hello,” Steve said, his voice sounded small against the vast hall.

“We thought you should finally meet Steve,” Peggy winked at Steve, prodding him forwards. “He’s run away from home. We hope it’s all right if he stays with us for a while.”

The King of the Underworld, stood. And by the Gods, he was tall. He stepped closer to Steve. “Yes, I suppose that would not be a problem. Those Gods already hate me as it is. I trust I need not tell you my name. The stories you’ve heard probably paint an awful picture of me.”

Contrary to popular belief, Bucky, or rather Hades to the humans, was not related to the Gods above. Rather, he predated them. They, however, did not like that he held power over them. Thus, he had been forced to rule the Underworld.

Steve blushed and ducked his head. “I would like to know who you are. Not what they say.”

“Well, then,” Bucky murmured, a gentle smile reached his lips. Normally, he would not extend his kindness to anyone walking into his palace but he knew his cheeky friends, Natasha and Peggy had brought the otherworldly beauty before him for a reason.

Steve looked up at him and smiled. He lifted a hand and touched the King’s face, pushing back a lock of hair. A spark ignited between the two of them. Suddenly, all Bucky wanted to do was hold this man close and protect him from the outside world.

But he kept his distance. It was Steve who stepped closer but let his hand fall. He watched Bucky with something close to awe. “You are nothing like what they say.”

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes. Known as Hades to the humans. But you may call me Bucky,” the King said, bowing and took Steve’s hand. He kissed the back of Steve’s hand.

Steve blushed again, “Steve. Persephone to the humans.”

Bucky smiled and bowed his head again.

Steve looked at Peggy and Natasha, they were both watching them with knowing smiles. He wondered if they had in some way, planned this. But for now, he couldn’t find the energy to ask. Not when the King of the Underworld was looking at him like he was a jewel.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Steve whispered, as if it were only the two of them in the room.

Bucky grinned, eyes twinkling, “the pleasure’s all mine.”

*

Steve was given a beautiful room to stay in at the palace. A magnolia painted, wooden floored, cosy room. It had red rugs on the floor with golden patterns and intricate flowers. The bedspread was made of red linen and had a golden lion stitched into the fabric.

The room had a fireplace and bookcase that held a secret door. Behind, was a study where Steve was able to fill with books and artwork to his heart’s content. He had his own bathroom and lavish clothes. He even had his own view of the palace grounds, green lawns that were tinged with red and orange whenever the strange sun set its glance on Bucky’s leaves.

Steve spent most of his time exploring the Underworld. He stayed clear of the prisoners and made friends with witches and werewolves. He learnt how to tend to the gardens, ran off to see Peggy and Natasha, but always made it back in time for supper. He had formed a bond with the King of the Underworld. Bucky was kind and sweet. They spent hours talking by the fire. Bucky would read to him and Steve would draw, painting landscapes and people that Bucky had never seen.

Though the stories painted Bucky as a villain, Steve found him to be sweet and caring. Like the watercolours that Steve used to create art, gentle and soft, so was Bucky. His voice told Steve’s stories of battles and love, of years gone past and in return, Steve told him his own tales. Of his mother and father and how strict they were, of the wonders he had glimpsed through his friend’s magic.

Days bled into weeks and weeks into months and soon Steve and Bucky were inseparable. Bucky took Steve out to see the wonders of the wildlife in the Underworld, he took Steve to Earth to visit different cities and eat strange foods, he took Steve to the theatre and to visit wonderful pieces of artwork. He gave Steve the freedom his little heart had been screaming for, for years.

Of course, his freedom came with a prize. His family had, almost immediately caught wind of his escape and were furious with Steve’s betrayal. And to soothe them, Steve promised to visit for six months above, so long as Bucky could come with him and he could roam wherever he pleased and for the remaining six months he would spend in the Underworld.

Then, one night, under the starry sky, Bucky’s hand found Steve’s. Steve’s mouth found Bucky’s and amongst the tall trees, he melted into the taller man’s arms, finding warmth and safety and happiness in a King that had been feared for years.

He vowed never to leave this wonderful man, for in the months he’d spent with him, he’d fallen head over heels in love with him.

Once upon a time, Bucky had believed he’d been cursed. _For who could ever learn to love a beast?_ He’d thought. Turns out, his saviour had been a blue eyed, blond haired artist and Bucky would die protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I love you all! <3


End file.
